Flashback (Episode)
Plot ]] Ben slapped Ult. Vilgax. Nothing. Azmuth sent him the Fusetrix and he left the null void prison. He lost all of his old aliens, all of them! He only has ten now and they're all new! He turned to one that looked like a skeleton with a mask on slapped the dial. Atomix! He yelled. He found out his powers were telepathy, smoke bombs, stretching and growing bigger or smaller also to fly at super speed with no wings. He went to primus then to the Codon Stream. He looked at all of the aliens. Only ten were there and he named all of them. Toepick, Shellhead, Snakepit who kinda of looked like an evolved Ssserpent, Earthsharker, Mindmesser, Atomix, Icepick, Squidstrictor and Rocks and Sandbox. He left primus as Atomix and went to say goodbye to Gwen and Kevin who were going to be Magister for this planet so they would stay at the acamedy. They were already at the 2 miles away mark from the ship when Atomix caught up to them. Ben scared Gwen by creeping up and going BOO! She scolded him. Atomix reverted back to good old human Ben. He fiddled with the Fusetrix and randomly hit the dial and turned into........................................... Wildvine. Yes he thought. Already unlocking my old ones. Only like 100 to go. He fiddled with it some more and got Swampfire, Spitter, Clockwork and Shocksquatch. Azmuth warned him only do something when you are knowing what you do with it. Ben decided to tell Gwen and Kevin what happend to the Ultimate Omnitrix (Ultimatrix). Gwen and Kevin had to leave so they went on their OWN PLUMBER SHIP and left. Paradox came and said, "There is someone I want you to meet!" Ben replied with worry, "Oh no! Not another older version that won't reveal any "spoilers"!" Exactly was his response. Then there was a flash and they were gone. In the Null Void, Ult. Animo, Ult. Tick/Great One, Ult. Vilgax and Pysphon were planning an escape. But Vilgax was realing fighting off Diagon and the Lucubra who were also fighting each other. He was losing to some weak godlings. The last scene is Diagon stabbing Vilgax with Old George's sword. Major Events *Gwen and Kevin left Earth *Vilgax is losing to Diagon and the Lucubra *Ben got the Fusetrix and unlocked 10 new aliens! *Ben lost all of his old aliens Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eunice (Offscreen) *Azmuth (Mentioned) Villians *Ult Vilgax *Ult Tick *Psyphon *Animo *Diagon *Lucubra *Old George (Mentioned) Aliens Used *Atomix *Shellhead (Hologram) *Squidstrictor (Hologram) *Rock (Hologram) *Snakepit (Hologram) *Icepick (Hologram) *Mindmesser (Hologram) *Earthshaker (Hologram) *Sandbox (Hologram) *Toepick (Hologram) *Wildvine *Swampfire *Clockwork *Spitter *Shocksquatch Trivia *Like Alien Force and Original Series Ben starts out with ten new aliens *Atomix is like an reversed Eon whereas his face is a skeleton whereas Atomix it's everywhere but his face that he is an skeleton *Ben met up with Eunice off-screen when he was on Primus *Old George was metioned in this episode Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack